


Dead Weight Revised

by Tivaholic



Category: NCIS, tiva - Fandom
Genre: F/M, TIVA Again Lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivaholic/pseuds/Tivaholic
Summary: Based of “The Missionary Position” and Ziva calling Tony Dead Weight. Tony gets legitimately offended at the comment. Leads to TIVA!
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Dead Weight Revised

Dead Weight. He wasn’t dead weight. He thought that maybe just maybe she would think of him as something better than that. But no, she referred to him as Dead Weight. As they made their way to the plane, he wouldn’t look at her, wouldn’t speak to her. He just wanted to get this over with. But no matter how much she upset or angered him, he wanted to go with her to ensure her safety. No matter what, he was still in love with her and would make sure that she was okay. He sat on the seat opposite of her and wouldn’t look her way.

“Are you okay, Tony?” She asked about an hour into the flight. He nodded his head, still not making eye contact with her. She let him be, seeing as he wanted to be left alone.

He just couldn’t help but feel like shit. This was the woman that he went to the ends of the earth for. The woman he was willing to die for. And she considered him as dead weight. Something that would ultimately get in the way. That hurt him. That she thought that he would get in the way of the mission. When has he ever done that? Whenever it came to missions, he was always serious. He wouldn’t ruin this.

As they landed, he walked off the plane and followed Ziva. They were given a car to a “hotel” if that’s really what you want to call it. When he met Monique he played it off that he was impressed. He did what he does best, he flirted. He could see the glare from Ziva out of the corner of his eye.

Trading Ziva stories made him laugh a real laugh for the first time since they arrived. He didn’t trust this Monique but he wasn’t going to say anything as Ziva looked up to her. He didn’t need her calling him any more names or insulting him anymore.

As they were shot at he had to protect the chaplain, even when he would rather be protecting Ziva. Seeing that she was okay, she looked his way, he nodded that he was fine.  
On the video call to Gibbs, he voiced his concerns that Monique couldn’t be trusted, which ended with a yell from Ziva. Monique knew about the attack before it happened, yet she didn’t warn them. That leads to mistrust and Tony wasn’t down for that. He didn’t speak to Ziva for the rest of the day.

They found their missing pair and the missing chaplain. It was time to go back home.

Tony still sat opposite from Ziva, still not wanting to be alone with her just yet. He still couldn’t get over the “Dead Weight” comment. Did she really think so little of him?  
About 4 hours into the flight, she walked over and pulled on his arm, tilting her head, telling him to follow her.  
‘Great.’ He thought. She wanted to speak to him. What did she want to tell him now? That if he disrespected Monique again she’ll kill him with a paperclip? This is not what he needed right now. She pulled him behind some crates for more privacy. Once she checked that they were alone, she turned to him, looking him in the eye.  
“What is going on with you, Tony? You have barely said a word this entire trip unless you were spoken too. Did something happen?” Her tone was soft. He looked her in the eye when he spoke.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. Have I been a dead weight?” Ziva sighed and looked down at the floor. She knew that was going to come back and bite her in the ass.  
“Tony,” She started but Tony cut her off.  
“You know what, no. I’m gonna talk. That hurt Ziva. For you to think of me as dead weight. I have gone around the world for you more than once. I do everything that I can for you and suddenly I’m dead weight." She looked up at him, not saying a word.

“So sorry for ruining the trip, Ziva. But I’ve had a lot on my mind.” He turned to walk away when she grabbed his arm gently and pulled him back to her.

“Please, Tony.” He was looking anywhere but her. After all their time together, he would think she would have more to say.

“Tony, please look at me.” He hesitantly looked at her. It was then that he noticed she had tears in her eyes, one pooling out, running down her cheek. His thumb moved on its own accord and wiped the tear off her cheek. Noticing that she leaned into his touch.

“I am sorry, Tony. I never meant to hurt you. I didn’t want anyone to come with me on this trip.”

“Why? Tell me? What could possibly be so important that you would insult me?

“Tony.” She said softly, making him look at her again. She was beautiful. No matter the tears and her hair sticking in multiple directions in her ponytail.

“I never intended to hurt you with my comment.” Tony huffed, why couldn’t she tell him? Why was this so important to keep inside?

“That’s not good enough for me, Ziva. I don’t know what’s going on inside your head right now, but I can tell you one thing. This isn’t you. I can’t even look at you right now. And quite honestly, I don’t want to talk to you.” he moved to move away again. Ziva grabbed his arm to pull him back again.

“I haven’t seen Monique in a very long time. I could sense that something was wrong on the feed in MTAC. I wanted to talk to her, but if anybody else came, she wouldn’t. She doesn’t trust many, Tony.” Tony didn’t look convinced, giving her a glare as she spoke. 

“No. That’s not true. You said it yourself, you’re a terrible liar. I’ve always been able to tell when you lie to me, but I let it slide. Not this time. I want the truth or I’m walking away.” Ziva’s eyes were glistening with tears. She knew he deserved the truth.

“I have spoken a lot to Monique about my life in America. About the people I work with, the people I care about.” She hesitated and looked down at the ground. 

“I spoke mostly of you, Tony. How much you care. She has always said that she wished to meet you and I was scared of what would be discussed.” Tony’s eyes narrowed.

“You think I care about what she says of you? I have my own opinion of you Ziva. Have for a while now. Nothing is going to change that. You have changed. What she says about you will not make me run. You’re my partner.” Ziva shook her head. 

“You do not understand.” She tried to reason.

“You’re right I don’t understand.”

“Tony, when I met Monique, Tali had just been killed. I was hellbent on revenge and I didn’t care who I hurt along the way. It got to the point where Monique had to step in and stage an intervention. I was ruthless, Tony. I want to bury that part of my life. I am a different person now. I have changed for the better. It is ridiculous. You have every right to be mad with me. I only said it to try to deter you from coming. It was never intended to be hurtful but it was and for that, I am sorry, Tony.” 

“Even if you tried everything in your arsenal, Ziva, I still would’ve come. You’re my partner. My best friend. I have your six, Ziva. Always have and I always will.” Ziva nodded, another tear running down her cheek. Tony, again, brought his hand up to her cheek and wiped it off. 

“I am sorry, Tony.” Tony nodded.

“I know but...it hurt me, Ziva. I have been thinking for the last couple days that that’s really what I am to you, just Dead Weight.” Ziva brought her hands to both sides of his head, bringing his eyes to look into hers.

“No. You are my partner. Someone that means a great deal to me. I know it was the wrong thing to say and if I could take it back, I would. But I cannot, no matter how much I want to. All I can do is try to make it better and I will try my very best to do just that. I promise, Tony.” Tony smiled, he knew she meant it. He could see it in her eyes. He had always been able to read those beautiful brown doe eyes. 

“What hurt the most was that the woman I love said it to me.” He blurted, not meaning to. He bolted up to look at her. He just revealed something that he had kept close for so long. Something that he was scared to let out. Ziva met his eyes, looking at him with an intensity he had never experienced from her before. 

“You love me?” Tony smiled, tears now forming in his eyes now. He nodded, he couldn’t bring himself to speak at the moment, afraid of rejection. 

“I love you too, Tony.” She smiled, tears running down her face as she spoke. His smile was as wide as it could go. She loved him. Even after all this, his heart fluttered with excitement at the fact that she loved him back. 

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. He could see the guilt and the love in her eyes and he just wanted to kiss her senseless. God, what this woman could do to him! 

He leaned his head closer, capturing her lips with his. They both closed their eyes and reveled in how good it felt. He gently pushed her against the wall behind them. They were behind the boxes, blocking them from view to everyone else on the plane. He deepened the kiss by mixing his tongue into the mix, making her moan into his mouth. He pulled back and placed kisses along her neck, hearing her whimper in his ear made him pull back and smile. She looked back up and smiled her mona lisa smile, almost making him kiss her again. He knew that he would lead somewhere else and he didn’t want their first time to be like this. On a plane in the middle of the ocean, people not even 15 feet away, and behind boxes. She deserved better than that. The gentleman in him wanted to take her on a date first, a real date. No take out, no movie, that all could come later. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, how much he adored her. 

They needed to get home. He wanted to start right away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the revised version of Dead Weight. I wasn't satisfied with the previous version, so I made a new one. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Reviews are always welcome!
> 
> Thank You!


End file.
